


Die Leiden des alten Goethe

by helenhallward



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Trauer und Schmerz, aber auch Hoffnung??, literally what it says on the tin, spielt nach Schillers Tod, weil heute schillers todestag ist :((((
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: “Du gingst, ich stund und sah zu ErdenUnd sah dir nach mit nassem Blick.Und doch, welch Glück, geliebt zu werden,Und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück!”Aus ‘Willkommen und Abschied’ (in der frühesten Form) von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe





	Die Leiden des alten Goethe

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas Passendes zu Schillers Todestag.

Das tägliche Treiben der Stadt drang gedämpft durch das Glas des geschlossenen Fensters ins stille Zimmer hinein. Das Rattern der Räder eine Kutsche, die klappernden Hufe der Pferde. Die tausend Gespräche, die gelegentlichen Rufe vorübergehender Menschen — all die wirren Geräusche des Alltags. 

Die Wanduhr tickte träge durch die Stunden.

Goethe saß regungslos auf seinem Bett. In Gedanken stand er vor den Trümmern seiner Selbst. 

Vor einer Weile hatte er noch zitternd dort gelegen und bitterlich geweint. Seit Friedrichs Tod tat er das oft. Er rang noch immer mit der tiefen Trauer und dem beißenden Schmerz des Verlustes. 

Was würde er geben, um Friedrich noch einmal sehen zu können? Ihn ein letztes Mal zu umarmen? Ihm wieder und wieder zu sagen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete? Dass er ihn liebte, und nicht wusste, wie er ohne ihn weiterleben sollte?

Er lebte über die Wochen hinweg, sperrte die Welt und all ihr Durcheinander aus. Der Sturm, der in ihm selbst wütete, war Tumult genug. 

Und die Phantome, die ihm überall begegneten, ließen ihm keine Ruhe.

Die Musik —

War das denn nicht Friedrichs fröhliches Lachen, welches da gleich den klimpernden Klängen eines Flügels in sein Zimmer flog?

Ein Flüstern —

Sprach nicht von dort die geliebte Stimme?

Ein Rascheln —

Und stammte nicht jener just erhaltene Brief vielleicht doch aus Friedrichs Feder?

Ein tiefer Atemzug —

Die bittersüßen Bilder des Verflossenen trieben ihm von neuem die alten Tränen in die Augen. 

Allein daran zu denken, dass er vor einigen Wochen noch seine Finger sanft durch Friedrichs rotblonde Locken hatte fahren lassen, und wie hell seines Geliebten ganzes Dasein, durch und durch verwoben mit der Jugend Licht, gebrannt hatte! 

Und auf einmal fand er sich wieder in einer der vielen so geliebten vergangenen Geschichten ihres Beisammenseins, in einer der nächtlichen Zusammenkünfte vertrauter Zweisamkeit. Er sah Friedrichs rot und immer röter glühende Wangen, jenes Lächeln, das um seine Lippen tanzte, und die lachenden, leuchtenden Augen so voller Lebenslust —

Sein Geist jagte den Gespenstern des Verlorenen hinterher, und verlor sich dabei beinahe selbst. Könnte er sie nur einfangen und eng an sich ziehen! — Und sie nie, nie mehr loslassen.

Doch es blieben eben nur Gespenster, und Gespenster kann man nicht berühren.

Der Schmerz des Verlustes drohte ihm erneut das Herz entzwei zu reißen.  
Zitternd und zuckend jagte es das warme Blut durch seine Adern. Er meinte fast das dumpfe Rauschen der roten Wellen hören zu können. Ja, das Leben hielt ihn, ausgerechnet ihn, noch fest. Die Verzweiflung schlich leise in jeden seiner Muskel, und er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht an Friedrich dachte, keine Stunde, in der nicht die gnadenlose Stimme des Schicksals leise zu ihm flüsterte: “Er ist fort”, und keine Minute, in der er sich nicht der klaffenden Lücke, die so brutal in sein Leben gerissen worden war, immer wieder schmerzlich bewusst wurde. 

Es starrte ihn an, dieses gaffende Nichts.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah weit, immer weiter, Welten hinter die Zimmerwand. Sein Blick verlor sich in der ewigen Ferne. 

Das war die kalte, erdrückende Wirklichkeit, die sich in sein Leben gedrängt hatte: jetzt blieb nur die Stille, die Leere — die Friedrich nicht mehr füllte. Aber wie konnte er vergessen, wie konnte er vergessen was ihm entrissen worden war?

Wer einmal die zweite Hälfte der eigenen, suchenden Seele gefunden — in dem ist jener innere Bund zu sehr verflochten, um gänzlich zu reißen. Und wer einmal das Ebenbild eines Engels auf Erden erblickt, der muss vom selbigen verzaubert werden. Friedrich war ein Geschenk der Götter gewesen. 

Ja, und dann hatte Amor heimlich seinen Bogen gespannt, um ihm endlich den entscheidenen Pfeil in die Brust zu treiben und den Frühling seiner späteren Jahre aus dem süßen Schmerz der neuen Liebe erblühen zu lassen. 

Doch die Schicksalspfeile, die gegenwärtig ihren Weg zu ihm fanden, waren bösartiger Natur. 

Unmittelbar nach dem vernichtenden Ereignis war es noch schlimmer gewesen. 

Die fatalen Geschosse waren von allen Seiten im rasend schnellen Wettflug auf ihn zu gehetzt und jedes mal, wenn er mühsam versucht hatte, sich aufzuraffen, hatte sich prompt ein neuer Pfeil gewaltsam in sein Leib gebohrt. Ein erster hatte sein Herz getroffen, ein zweiter seine Seele — und immer, immerzu das Leiden! Das unermessliche Leid, das ihn von innen heraus zu zerstören drohte. 

In den dunkelsten Stunden klammerte er sich fest an der wilden Hoffnung, dass mit seinem Lebensabend ein neuer Morgen anbrechen würde. 

Er glaubte fest daran, dass das Schicksal, welches ihm nun den Liebsten genommen, ihn und Friedrich vereint hatte. Gleich zwei einsamen Schiffen waren sie auf stürmischer See wieder und wieder über die Wellen zusammengeführt worden, bis sie sich schließlich lieben gelernt hatten. 

Davon waren sie eigentlich niemals wirklich weit entfernt gewesen — denn Hass, Hass war nicht das Gegenteil von Liebe. Diesen Platz reservierte die Gleichgültigkeit allein für sich. Und gleichgültig waren sie sich niemals gewesen.

Und als sie sich dann lieben lernten! Friedrich hatte ihm die schönsten zehn Jahre seines Lebens geschenkt; er hatte ihm eine zweite Jugend verschafft, obgleich ihn die Geldsorgen, die Krankheit lange gefesselt hatten. — Aber trotz dieser eisernen irdischen Fesseln war keinem anderen Wesen auf der Welt je mehr Freiheit vergönnt gewesen als Friedrich; das wusste er mit entschiedener Sicherheit.

Denn wie sonst hätte er so schön sein können?

Friedrich hatte ihn erobert, Leib und Seele, und ihm frischen Lebensmut gegeben. 

Und da stand es ihm auf einmal klar, so klar wie nie zuvor vor Augen: wenn der Verlust ihn noch so schmerzte, er durfte dieses Geschenk nicht wegwerfen. Friedrich war der Welt früh verloren gegangen, aber er, er verweilte noch auf dieser Erde. Und er würde Friedrich in seinem Herzen weiterleben lassen, würde sich weiter durch die endlos langen Jahre kämpfen und die Erinnerung an ihn bewahren. 

Leben! — Leben und Lieben, und beides so unermesslich wertvoll… Welch ein Glück, diesen Mann gekannt und geliebt zu haben. Und welch ein Glück, auch von ihm geliebt worden zu sein. 

Ein Lächeln?

“Mein Friedrich —“

Ein Versprechen.

 

“Ich finde Dich in jeder Welt.”


End file.
